


Revolve

by Tshilaba



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: When a mysterious girl shows up at the girls' home her parents run, Tharja is the first one to her side. But is there more to this girl than just a case of amnesia and a traumatic past?





	Revolve

She sat curled up in the corner of the couch as she always did, her nose buried deep into a book as it always was, when something caught her attention. She looked up from the page, closing the book with her thumb to mark the page as she looked around. Nothing seemed out of place, so what had demanded her attention? She cast a glance over to the desk where Adeline sat, almost drifting off out of sheer boredom as she stared at the computer screen. She jumped when the phone rang and answered it quickly.

"Acacia Girls' Home, Adeline Roberts speaking," she droned. "Ah! Mrs. Juritz!" she exclaimed. She glanced over at her before turning her attention back to the phone call. "I see. We have a new resident coming in? All right, I'll be sure to help her get settled in as quick as we can. Thanks for the call, ma'am." She hung up, turning to the computer and busily typing to prepare the paperwork.

She stood to her feet, leaving the book sitting on the table as she walked over to the desk. "What was that about?"

"We have a new girl coming in," Adeline replied, tucking a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear.

"What do we know about her?"

"Uhm... Nothing, actually. She seems to have amnesia. Mrs. Juritz said that she was found just wandering downtown. She has no recollection of how she got there, or even her own name."

She frowned slightly. That was beyond strange, she realized. They took in a wide range of disabled girls and young women, but complete amnesia was a first, to her knowledge.

A few moments later, the door opened and Suzanne, the woman who normally brought the new residents in, came in with a young girl with hair so pale she would have sworn it was snow white, underneath the apparent layers of dirt, following behind her. She watched the girl, her huge, dark eyes scoping out the room anxiously. Were those eyes...cobalt? That was so rare, it almost looked like they were black.

"Good afternoon, Suzanne. And you, miss," Adeline said, smiling gently even though the girl seemed to shrink in further on herself under the expression. "As I'm sure Suzanne as already told you, this is Acacia Girls' Home. We like to work in a more personal environment, where the girls here can build friendships with other girls in similar situations. So, first things first, we need to get you a room. Usually the new girls get their own rooms until they're stable enough, but we seem to be mostly full. Though, I could see if Say'ri and Tiki wouldn't mind letting Anna move in with them... Though, Tharja does tend to work with the younger or more traumatized girls..."

"Tharja...?" The girl spoke quietly, but her whole demeanor seemed to change, if only slightly.

"I'm Tharja," she offered, giving a small wave as she leaned against Adeline's desk.

"Yes," Adeline said. "Tharja has been here the longest. She enjoys helping new arrivals, even if she seems like a grouch a lot of the time.

Tharja rolled her eyes. She knew Adeline meant well, so she always let it go. "It's nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand. She didn't expect the girl to give her name, as Adeline had already said they knew nothing of her, not even that, and she looked so terrified of everything that she seemed very unlikely to give her name. What she didn't expect, however, was the confused look in the girl's eyes.

"I...I don't remember my name," she whispered.

"That's all right, don't force yourself," Tharja said gently, retracting her hand and brushing a few strands of raven hair over her shoulder.

"Anyway," Adeline said, trying to gently steer the conversation back without causing the girl any undue trauma. "Would you like to stay with Tharja?"

The girl nodded jerkily. "Y-yes. I t-think...I think I'd rather be with her than be alone..." She looked away, her cheeks tinting crimson.

"All right," Tharja said. "Adeline can finish the paperwork without us hanging around distracting her." She crossed over to the table and picked up her book before she turned back to the girl. "Do you have your things?"

The snowy haired girl looked at her feet, and Tharja was struck with just how young and vulnerable she looked then. She couldn't have been a year or so older than Tharja, but she looked as young as Nowi at that moment. She shuffled her feet. "I don't really have anything other than these clothes," she said, tugging at the jacket she was wearing. Much to Tharja's displeasure, it was clearly filthy, and the girl's pants and shoes weren't much better off.

"All right," she said. "We have some clothes you can wear for the time being, but we'll have to get you some new ones. Let's go get you cleaned up."

The girl nodded and followed her upstairs quietly.

Tharja unlocked the door, tossing her book onto her desk. _We're going to have to get a second one of those_ , she thought idly, before turning to the girl when she noticed the odd expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I...I thought there was another bed in here," she mumbled. "I didn't realize..."

That explained it. Nowi hadn't complained at all, though some of the older girls had on occasion. "Sorry," she apologized. "We can get another one in here, if you like."

"N-no, it's fine...." She mumbled something that Tharja could have sworn sounded like "it's better this way" as she looked at her feet.

"Okay then. You look about my size, so here," she said, digging through the closet before pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants, handing them to the girl. "The bathroom is straight through that door to the left," she explained, indicating the door. "The towels are in the linen closet in there, shower stuff can be found in the shower. If you need anything for your period--"

The girl shook her head.

"--that can be found under the sink," Tharja finished. She smiled gently. "Go on and get cleaned up, and I'll see about getting us some dinner up here so you can relax, okay?" She got a shaky nod in response before the girl slipped into the bathroom. She sighed and sat down on the bed, slipping her shoes off and tucking her feet up underneath herself as she pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

* * *

If she had thought the girl's hair was beautiful before, she wasn't prepared for the girl to walk out of the bathroom an hour or so later looking like her hair was full of stardrops, each shining brilliantly even under the fluorescent light. Tharja shook herself mentally. _I've just gone so long with out sex it's messing with my brain. I should call Henry to fix that._ She gave the girl a small smile. "Feeling better?"

"A little," she answered, before her stomach growled loudly and she looked mortified.

"Good thing we have this food," she said, patting the box sitting on the card table next to the bed. She'd gotten Anna to help her, figuring it was near impossible to go wrong with pizza and soda.

The girl nodded, and cautiously sat down next to her. She accepted the pizza and soda quietly, but seemed to nibble at her food.

"You don't have to be so nervous about how you look to me," Tharja said. "I promise I won't judge you."

There was another nod and, while the girl didn't seem intent to tear into her food with the same abandon that Tharja could recall many starving children had, she did take larger bites and at one point even belched loudly after a drink of soda. She excused herself right afterwards, looking embarrassed.

Tharja didn't mind, and she ate her food in silence, letting the girl have her space as she needed it. She'd forgotten just how much she missed the companionship of having someone else in the room with her. She just hadn't expected to feel so comfortable around the girl.

After a few minutes, the girl spoke up "Why are you so nice?"

"Hmm?" She felt she must look very much like some frat boy with a piece of pizza hanging from her mouth, but the girl's question had thrown her just a little much to care for proper manners. She chewed the bite and swallowed. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Adeline said you were a grouch. But you've done nothing but try to make me feel as comfortable as possible. You haven't even asked me any prying questions like Suzanne and Mrs. Juritz did. I mean, I'm sure they just wanted to help me, but it was still very aggravating. I mean, if I don't know, how the hell can I answer their questions? I can't even answer my own damn questions..."

Tharja couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "Because you need your space," she explained. "Maybe you'll remember, and maybe you won't. But pressing you for answers you currently don't have or treating you like some sort of burden is needlessly cruel."

The girl heaved a sigh and those maybe-cobalt-maybe-not eyes looked up at her. "Thanks."

* * *

The next morning, Tharja let the girl sleep in a little longer as she got ready for the day. Until they could figure out how best to treat the girl, she wasn't going to be enrolled in school, and Tharja herself would be allowed to stay at home with her and help her adjust. But that didn't mean she would get to lay around all day, and even if she had, she would have despised it. She always had to be doing something, anything. Her mother had often joked she must have had a lot of fire in her birth chart. Tharja didn't know how much stock she put in those things, truthfully. Maybe it was just how she was. She was brushing her hair out when she heard a snuffle and the rustle of sheets behind her, causing her to turn and glance over her shoulder. "Oh, good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"M-morning..." the girl stuttered, a yawn punctuating the word. She sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I guess so. Lotta weird dreams, really..."

"We can talk about them, if you like," Tharja offered, setting the brush down on her dresser. "We have some time for you to get acclimated to life here before you get enrolled in school."

"They want to know where I came from..." The emotion in the girl's voice was difficult to interpret, but the way she looked away gave Tharja a good idea.

"We all want to make sure you get the help you need."


End file.
